KIRBY TRUTH OR DARE
by Double Star Productions
Summary: ready for truth or dare? welcome to my first story! please read and comment!
1. Chapter 1

KIRBY TRUTH OR DARE!

Me - okay people! Lets get this show on the road!

Riolu- where is every one?

Me-( snaps fingers and Kirby, meta knight, ash, Pikachu, iris, Suzie, Brock, king de de de, Cilan , Misty, dawn,and a snivy falls from the roof and onto the floor.)

Riolu - THAT'S gotta hurt.

Ash - no kidding!

Kirby - poyo! Yo po poyo poyo!( I trust you'll be hearing from my lawer!)

Pikachu - pika chu chu pika pikachu!( you don't have a lawer!)

Kirby- =(

Me- okay before those two start trying to kill each other! Send in truths and dares!

Suzie- I'm you from a video game!

Me - okay….. So send in truths or dares!

Me- so how was that?

Riolu- good!

Meta knight- please don't choose me!

Me- shut it dude, or I'll push you in the lava pit!

Meta knight- you shut it

Riolu - THE END!


	2. comet arrives

Me - so we have only one request…..

Luca the riolu - what?

Me- someone want to be our co - host!

Misty The pokemon ranger- but I'm the co- host!

Meta knight- she makes deisions, you be quiet

Misty- say the guy who almost got trown in the lava pit!

Me- no fighting and plus, his name is comet! I think…

Me - by the way, I'll be playing as my puffball Sasha. She's a sky blue puffball with marth hair on her head, she wear's a golden head band and her warp star is on her head band, in the middle. She's as cute as Kirby but as strong as meta knight. She's the leader of the puffball clan, (stirictly) and she doesn't fight each other.

?- good thing…

Everyone in the room- ( gasp)

( comet comes through a portle in the celing)

Sasha- hi comet!

Comet- hello sasha.

Sasha- you can see that I'm the host and you're the co- host

Misty- but I'm the…

Sasha- shut up misty

Comet- nobody wants to hear it..


	3. finally! some dares!

Me- welcome to truth or dare! Chapter three! I think…

Evee- and thank you bleach102 and pokeperson1000! We've been waiting so long for dares, I almost died!

Meta knight- no you didn't, you just went to get toast with butter and jelly.

Evee- shut the hello without the o up!

Me- Evee return!

Evee- what? No! -returns to ultra ball-

Me- and now for the first dare from pokeperson1000! Random order. And so far, meat knight has been not following the rules of this torture show….- ties meta knight in chains of wood, metal and thunder and turns on tv-

Meta knight- what the- OHHHH….

Me- oh jigglypuff! Time for your singing! Everyone! Get in my no jigglypuff singing room!

Tuff- you have a no singing room?

Me- I use it to hear myself think when my mom starts singing dynomite

Evee- gets out of poke ball- yeah, she sings like Kirby, only worse, -gets jack slapped by luxray-

Luxray- shut up dude! Jigglypuff is going to sing for three whole hours in front of meta naito here!

Evee-oh, ok!

_THREE HOURS LATER…._

Me- what the? Ok, next dare,lets head to a military base with water balloons and a megaphone!

Evee- I always wanted to do this!

Luxray- follow me!

_AT THE MILITARY BASE…._

Everybody through a megaphone except meta knight cause he's asleep with a picture of a pikachu on his face- INVASION!

Evee- throws balloon- oh yeah baby!

Me- ha! -sees army with guns- retreat!

Luxray- OH MY GOSH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me-don't be a wimp luxray…. With out me! AHHH!

Evee- ahh! Make me an umbreon!

Me- no! I don't know which stone to use!

Evee- I'm gonna get you when we get home!

Luxray- yeah right fuzzy boy, you can't even get a rock.

Evee- shut up dude

_BACK AT THE TRUTH AND DARE ROOM….._

_Me- _next dare, from pokeperson1000, and we'll do more dares in the next chapter! Ash go to disney through this portal. Don't ash why, isn't that a funny joke with ash? Get it? Ash? Ask? Oh have a heart guys. Anyways, ash go to disney and go crazy whie running around screaming I'm an airplane, ok? Ok! -opens a portal to disney- gotta' love author powers!

_IN DISNEY WORD… I mean.. DISNEY WORLD…_

Ash- I'M A FLYING AIRPLANE WATCH ME! -tries to fly but falls in a deep hole and wakes a bear from a deep dark sleep.-

Crud! Ahh! Where's my pokemon?

_BACK AT THE TR AND D ROOM…_

Me- and no pokemon!

Evee- he just fell into a hole and woke a bear from a deep dark sleep.

Riolu- what will happen next? Will ash become bear food? Or will someone save him?

Me- where the heck did you come from?

Riolu- oh s- runs away-

Me-O.O


	4. Can we please get some truths and dares?

Luxie- welcome! I'm filling in for jigglypuff566 today! She's late, as usual.. So let's start!

Evee- and to all those who sended in advice, DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT TRUTH OR DARE MEANS? ALL YOU SENDED IN WAS 'YOU NEED TO DO THIS, 'YOU NEED TO DO THAT, I MEAN COME ON!

Riley- and thanks to Pokeperson1000, Bleach102, and KirbyMaster1999! They were the only ones who get what truth or dare means! Everyone else was saying what they THOUGHT was the truth, but they weren't giving dares! By the way, I'm jigglypuff566's Pikachu,, I'm also helping, so is Evee!

Zora- so am I! I'm jigglypuff566's Zorua! I also am like the reporter in war, I send in reports from the air team, pigey's, spearow's, and pidove's!

Luxie- will you all just, SHUT THE HECK UP?

Evee- sorry…..

Luxie- let's start! We don't know what mine craft is about so we will do KirbyMaster1999's other request, and now, we give the annoying-

Annoying orange- Na na na na na na na!

Luixe- orange…..

Ash- oh no..

Meta knight- oh gosh….

Iris- -face palm-

FIVE HOURS LATER…

Everyone- SHUT UP!

Annoying orange- na na na! oh, AHH! BLENDER!

Me- back! Oh, I just missed the show, did I?

Luxie- yep, at least you weren't tortured by the annoying orange…

Me- THERE WAS SOUND IN MY ROOM! I COULD HEAR IT ALL!

Riley-whoops….

Me- that's all for now! See ya soon!


	5. more dares! and truths!

Me- welcome back to truth or dare!

Evee-we have more dares! But we forgot some from the people who sent dares to us!

Riley- we'll do this this like we do it! Random order!

Riolu- and I just got named! You may call me Luca!

Me- I'll do a redo on my bio, I just found out red claw isn't mine! So don't worry!

Zora- first, we have a special guest! Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Pokemon and Kirby characters! That rock! That-

Luxie- shut up. Please welcome, the one the only, Jirachi!

-everyone who's not from the pokemon series- who?

Me-it's a legend in pokemon, it can grant wishes. Now first dare! Kirby! Time for no food day!

-whispers to Meta knight- here's a stick with a watermelon on it….

Kirby- poyooo!

Riley- translation, NOOOOOOOOOO!

Kirby- '-'

Me- and, Mk's gonna dangle a watermelon in front of his face!

Meta knight- I wouldn't.

Comet- you have to. Or you have a date, with the lava pit!

Riley- dun… dun… DUNNN…

Me- do it!

Meta knight- NO!

-five hours later-

Meta knight- here Kirby, a nice…. Juicy… HUGE… WATERMELON!

Kirby-poyo….-stomach growls-

Luca- next random order dare… oh! K, jigglypuff566, here's why I showed up on chapter three randomly. Cause, I was being one of those random narrators who say questions at the wrong time. When the person is in danger!

Me- -_-

Riley- k, now. Evee, finally a truth, for you! What species of pokemon are your family members?

Evee- sad story, when I hatched from my pokemon egg, a big thunder storm happed, my mom and dad got killed by a fallen tree. But then I was growing up with pyshic types. So, basic way, pyshic types

Me- are you crying you guys?

Meta knight- NO - tear comes from eye-

Luxie- wimp.

Me-next dare! We have to do to the math department in a college.

At the college-

Everyone- PI IS A EXACT THREE!

-screaming-

Me- HOW COME EVRYWHERE WE GO, WE ALWAYS GET CHASED BY PEOPLE WITH GUNS?

Evee- stupid dares!

Riley-curse my rat butt!

Luxie- ha ha!

-at the truth and dare room-

Me- next dare! Pikachu- in the poke ball!

Pikachu- pika!

Riley- it's only for a day!

Me- you suck at calming people down.

Riley-I know!

Zora- next dare!

-in the break room-

Kirby-poyo! -eats everything-

Luca- where's the snacks?

Riley- Kirby ate them!

Evee- NOOOOOOO! MY CHICKEN PARMISIAN!

Luca- O.O

Me- -sniff- next dare! MY SNACKS AND COOLADE!

Me- ASH! OUT OF THE ROOM!

Ash- k

Riley- it seems we have to….

Me- jirachi! I wish that ash can feel pain but not be able to die!

Jirachi-ok!

Me- good. Now it seems we have to trick ash into going into the bomb room! I mean, the sleepy room!

-later….

Riley- there's a catchable legendery pokemon in here!

Ash- sweet!

Riley-open the box, k? after you close all the doors in this room, with indestructible steel, k?

Ash- k! -closes doors with steel-

Riley- -exits- he's opening the box!

Ash- WHAT?

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Ash- -exits room- OH MY GOSH WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I ALMOST GOT KILLED! !

Riley- next dare,

Me- oh ash! Kirby ate your lunch! The only way to get back is to get in there!

Ash- MY LUNCH! -jumps into Kirby's mouth-

THREE HOURS LATER…

Ash- hmm? Why am I in a locked room? Why are there camera's? oh no! the annoying orange!

Luca- this is a hit on you tube!

Ash- you tube sucks.

Me- not to the 1,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo,ooo views and subscribers!

Luca- that's all folks!


	6. finally, NEW CHPATER FOR THE NEW YEAR!

Me- hello! FINALLY, time to make a new chapter!

Luca- yea and guess what? She just got the new pokemon game, POKEMON WHITE2! And I'm in it!

Zora- me too! And we are both evolved in it! In IT, not the story. Aww.

Me- first of all for the last two reviews from meh, I'm gonna do DARES from the last TWO people in this chapter, and the next!

Luca- first DARE! Meta knight! There are cookies in the room!

Meta knight- ooh! COOKIES! –runs into room-

Luca- -locks room-

Meta knight- wht?!  
>me- OH JIGGLYPUFF!<p>

JIGGLYPUFF- PUFF!'

Meta knight- oh noes. –falls asleep due to the singing of jigglypuff-

Kirby-poyo? –is that my cue?-

Me- yuss.

-kirby – poyo!

FIVE MINUTES LATER….

Me- well, ash is up for a rude awakening.

Luca- sorry about this, but we censored this out of the show for the little ones watching.

Me- next dare! Luca! If you look into uxie's eye, I'LL GIVE YOU 20 THOUSAND POKEMON BUCKS!

Luca- OK! –STARES INTO UXIE'S EYES- where and who am i?

Me- uhh, bad idea, next dare?

Riley- bring in the 64 spell!

Zora- K!

Me- KIRBY! SUCK IT UP! THE ICE AND ELECTRICITY!

Kirby- POYO! –sucks it up-

Me- ohh. He turned, into a refrigerator, man..

Kirby- goes horribley wrong and throws out a bunch of annoying oranges-

Me- I THOUGHT THE ANNOYING ORANGES THING WAS OVER!

Luca- IT'S NOT! NOOO!

100 HOURS later….

Me- OOH! A CAKE POPPED OUT!

Riley- IT'S BASHING TIME! –gets out a hammer from who knows where-

Me- -does the same-

ZORA- ATTACK!

One minute later-

Me- DIG IN!

-everyone eats part of the cake with a whole layer left over-

Me- -asleep-

Loudred- SCCCCCRRRRREEEEEEEEEECCCCHHH H!

-everyone wakes up and covers their ears-

Riley- SHUT THE HECK UP! –throws cake at the loudred-

Me- next dare, OHHH PIKACHU!

Pikachu- pika?

Me-sends Pikachu over the plants vs zombies dimension-

Pikachu- wins the game-

Me- o.o next dare, we are getting through this pretty fast!

Riley- yes, ok. PIKACHU! HERE IS YO ARMEH OF PICHUS!

Me- put translator collars on them all-

Pikachu- all right, -gulps- let's do it.

IN THE HELICOPTOR-

PIKACHU- HIT THE RIGHT YOU TWO PICHUS! HIT THE LEFT THE OTHERS! I'LL GET THE MIDDLE!

Back in the t and d room…

Me- revives all the cites and people- gotta love author powers!

Zora- next! Ok, ash, steal the cookies!

Ash- k!

Me- KIRBY! ASH STOLE YO COOKIE

Kirby- turns into tornado Kirby-

Sword- oh no..

Me- where did you come from? And why are in a non- tied up bag?

Sword- uhhh, IDK. BYE!

Kirby- tackles ash and breaks camera-

Me- fixes camera- sorry about that. It's violent, next dare, please welcome our guest star, MISTY!

Misty- yo.

Me- so you don't like bug types?

Misty- nope. They are creepy, -shudders-

Me- but you love water types, yes?

Misty- YESS! THEY ARE SO CUTTTEEE!

Me- please welcome, SURSKIT!

Misty- EEEEWWW A BUG!

Me- it's also water type.

Misty- starts at surskit-

Surskit- SUR!

Misty- faints-

Me- misty has fainted! Next pokemon?

Zora- LOL!

Me- I had to, next dare! Kirby! Now, after that harsh attack on ash, how about teaching us you victory dance?

Kirby- POYO!

Ten minutes later-

Me- LET'S RAID GAME FRECK AND FORCE THEM TO MAKE A CROSSOVER ABOUT KIRBY AND POKEMON THEN DO THE DANCE!

ZORA- OH YEA!

AT GAMEFRECK-

ME- we did it! Now let's dance!

-everyone encluding me, dances the Kirby victory dance.-

Riley- WE DID IT!

Me- NEXT DARE! EVERYONE TAKE A COMPUTER.

Meta knight- -yawn- what up? I take a computer? K. –sits at a computer and goes to faniction .com.

Me- wait a while please-

Riley- first reaction from META KNIGHT!

Meta knight- I just read a story from Jadedragonknight, that person write AMAZING STORIES!

Me- O.O, Idk if I was included, but I read a story with 50% of the people here, including my pokemon, from lunaratheara, like I do, and about.. oh idk, ALL OF US CAN'T STOP LAUGHING OUR HEADS OFF!

Riley- KILL ME! I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!

Zora- I think… I may.. DIE –laughs way to hard-

Me- kirby? How about you?

Kirby- poyo, poyo, poyo, pooooyyyo! – i read a Story from Nik knight. WOOHOO!-

Me-next dare.. ASH! TEACH KIRBY A 10 WORD SENTENCE! For THREE DAYS!

Ash- k!

Three days later..

Ash- Kirby! Say what I taught you!

Kirby- poyo!

Ash- T_T

Me- at least you can't die, HERE'S A CAKE!

Ash- thx, yay! Cake! – bite cake-

THE WHOLE PLACE BLOWS UP.

Ash- -cough-

Me- revives everyone and the place.- T_T

Riley- next dare!

Me- we almost done! The first set of dare were from POKEPERSON1000.

Riley- next dares are from Kirbymaster1999

Me- here Kirby! A lollipop!

Kirby- poyo! –eats lolipop-

Luxie- uh, did you check the lollipop?

Me- LUXIE EVERYONE! Where were ya, and nope.

Luxie- first, I was in undella town, where my family lives, and two, you guys are stupid, the chemicals in that thing will make him go NUTS!

ME- oooh…

Kirby- bouces everywhere-

Me- NEXT DARE PLEASE!

At a public service announcement service center..

Announcer- so kids, don't play with explosives-

Me- pushes announcer out of the way- HI KIDS!

RILEY- I know what yo thinking! POKEMON DON'T EXSIST!, BUT THEY DO.

ME-KIDS, WHAT THAT DUDE SAID IS F-A-K-E!

Zora- YOU SHOULD PLAY WITH EXPLOSIVES TO PROTECT YOUR FAMILY FROM WEIRDOS!

LUXIE- LIKE US!

ME- SO GET A BOMB! A GUN! OR A AK-47 AND THROW BOMB AND NUKES EVERYWHERE!

Meta knight- LOOK A GRANADE!

Camera people- AHHH!

Me- GRAB EXPLOSIVES AND JOIN THE PARTY! AHHH HA HA HAHAHAHAHAH!

Camera breaks dues to high level of insanity.

-tv beeeeeeeeep and rainbow-

Later, back in the t and d room,

Me- sorry if that wasn't yo dare, we were just getting ahead of ourselves, next dares. Are in the next CHAPTER!

Riley see ya new time and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	7. HAPPEH NEW YEAR 1

Me- HEY! WE ARE BACK IN BUSINESS FOR THE NEW YEAR!

Luca- new years resolutions, FINISH THE STORYS THAT WE HAVE MADE AND DO DARES! AND TRUTHS.

Me- first dare. Luca! Here's some PAINT!

Riley- YELLOW PAINT!

Luca- -paints self yellow- meehhh…

Me- -snicker- NEXT DARE meta knight! Take off your mask!

Meta knight- NO!

Me- for once?!

Meta knight- oh all right..- takes off mask-

Me- -stare- meehhhh. For five minutes…

Meta knight- WHATEVER!

Me- next dare! KIRBY! PILOT THE META KNIGHT SHIP!

KIRBY- poyo! –ok!

In the ship-

Zora- why am I here-

Kirby- POYO POYO POYO! – you're a pilot, SO WHAT?!-

Zora- T_T

Back in the t and d room…..

Me- ok… NEXT DARE! Ash, I need your hat!

Ash- o-ok….

Me- KIRBY! EAT THIS!

Ash- WAIT WHAT?!

Kirby- -eats hat-

Ash- I WILL KEEL YOU!

Me- ok, truth!

Meta knight- I love Kirby as A friend and student. Thank you.

Me- next dares from… oh! One of our normal clients. SORRY I SAID CLIENTS!

Luca- grrr…. –still covered in yellow PAINT-

Me- first dares were from… FORESTSPIRIT OF THUNDERCLAN!

Riley- NEXT DARES ARE FROM MOO ANON!

Me- KIRBY EAT EVERYONE OF US!

Kirby- POYO YUMMY!

Riley- wait what!?

In kirby's three dimensional STOMACH.

Me- now… FISTFIGHT-punches riley-

Riley- SLAPS PIKACHU-

Pikachu- slaps riley back. PIKASLAP STYLE –

Midnight…

Kirby- -lets everyone out-

Me- all beat up..- GOSH. That….. was…. AWESOME!

Riley- yea! Next dares are from… none other than BLEACH102

Me- META KNIGHT! KISS JIGGLYPUFF!

Meta knight- o-ok?

Jigglypuff- -blushes-

Me- this is disturbing…

Meta knight- -kisses jigglypuff-

Kirby-:0

Me- NEXT DARE is FROM FORESTSPIRIT OF THUNDERCLAN!

Riley- SWORD AND BLADE! TAKE OFF YO ARMOR!

Sword and Blade- whaaa?!

Me- that author also sent a threat.

Sword and blade- O.O ok…

Sword – takes off armor-

Blade – takes off armor-

Me-I'm sword and blade fans too, sooo.. AHHHHHHH! –SHREIK-

Riley- see ya next time!


End file.
